A Different Carol
by darkroxas92
Summary: Prima che Qui, Quo, Qua e Paperino si trasferissero da Zio Paperone, le notti di Natale a Villa de Paperoni erano sempre state tranquille. Niente addobbi, trappole ovunque e segreti… insomma, la normalità per la piccola Gaia. Eppure, l'ultimo Natale che Gaia passerà da sola, non sarà come gli altri...


"Okay nonna… Io vado in camera. Non ho assolutamente una chiamata interdimensionale da fare!" Esclamò Gaia sorridendo, mentre sua nonna le riservò uno sguardo pieno di dubbi.  
"Va bene… Hai fatto tutto?"  
"Certo! Ho fatto sparire ogni traccia di Natale in casa, come ogni anno."  
"E?"  
Gaia sbatté le palpebre, per poi cominciare a contare con le dita. "Dunque, vediamo… ho chiuso la porta d'ingresso, ho attivato gli antifurti esterni, ho controllato che la porta del garage sia chiusa… Mi pare di aver fatto tutto."  
La tata la guardò seria. "Sicura?"  
"Penso di sì."  
Come risposta suo nonna tirò fuori un bicchiere di latte. "Lo sai cosa bisogna lasciare per Babbo Natale la notte di Natale."  
Gaia sbuffò divertita.  
"Nonna, per chi mi prendi? Certo che lo so che bisogna preparare un bicchiere di latte con dei biscotti per Babbo Natale. E poi bisogna lasciarli in bella vista su un tavolino…"  
Detto ciò tirò fuori il suo arpione. "E poi aspettare con pazienza che il vecchio grassone arrivi e far scattare la trappola per catturarlo! È già tutto pronto in camera mia."  
La tata sorrise, soddisfatta della risposta. "Molto bene. Allora buonanotte cara."  
"Buonanotte nonna!" Rispose Gaia, allontanandosi, non preoccupandosi minimamente della grossa trappola per orsi che sua nonna aveva appena tirato fuori da uno sgabuzzino per metterla sotto il camino.  
La paperotta fischiettò allegramente per tutto il tragitto fino a camera sua, dove prima di entrare si assicurò che nessuno stesse osservando.  
Una volta dentro chiuse la porta a chiave, per poi correre alla finestra e assicurarsi che fosse chiusa.  
Una volta fatto ciò sorrise, avvicinandosi a uno specchio nascosto dietro a un telo che tolse subito.  
"Bene… com'era il numero…?" Mormorò, cominciando a scrivere dei numeri sul vetro.  
Pochi secondi dopo il suo riflesso scomparve, per poi mostrare una maschera scheletrica.  
"Chi osa disturbare il grande e potente Shinigami la notte di Natale? Chi osa- Oh, ciao Gaia!"  
"Ciao Shinigami!" Salutò la bambina, sorridendo. "Scusa il disturbo, devo aver sbagliato a comporre il numero… di nuovo. Non è facile da memorizzare."  
"Oh, non preoccuparti." Rispose la figura avvolta di nero, per poi tirare fuori una gigantesca mano bianca che scosse negativamente. "Mi fa sempre piacere parlare con te. Notizie sulla cattura di Babbo Natale?"  
"Ci è sfuggito anche lo scorso anno… Ma quest'anno farò del mio meglio per far felice Paperone!"  
"Ottimo, ottimo. Ora scusa, ma devo mettere giù. C'è Kid in chiamata, e sai com'è. Avrà visto uno di quegli alberi di Natale addobbati in modo totalmente asimmetrico e avrà avuto una mezza crisi. Ciao ciao!"  
E lo specchiò tornò a mostrare il riflesso di Gaia.  
"Ah, il buon vecchio Shinigami… Dovrei chiamarlo più spesso! Ma ora torniamo a noi… devo aver di nuovo confuso il 6 con il 3… vediamo…"  
Il riflesso scomparve di nuovo, questa volta mostrando una bambina umana dai lunghi capelli castani, con un sorriso sul volto che mostrava il suo apparecchio e che indossava un vistoso maglione rosso con disegnata sopra una stella cadente con la scia color arcobaleno.  
"Gaia! Finalmente!" La salutò lei. "Cominciavo a pensare che stasera non avrei sentito nessuno!"  
"Ciao anche a te Mabel! E scusa, dovevo finire di preparare la trappola per Babbo Natale."  
"Ancora a cercare di catturarlo?" Domandò una voce dietro Mabel.  
"Sai com'è, Dipper, è una sfida che va avanti da decenni… E non sarò di certo io ad essere da meno! Piuttosto, che stai facendo? Vieni anche tu in chiamata, forza!"  
"Spiacente, ma non posso! Gli zii sono venuti a prendermi per portarmi in giro con loro alla ricerca di un mostro che viaggia tra le dimensioni la notte di Natale alla ricerca di pacchi regalo… E si vocifera che una misteriosa cabina del telefono blu sia sempre sulle sue tracce! Non posso di certo lasciarmi sfuggire un mistero del genere!"  
"Tranquillo Dipper. Salutami gli zii!" Esclamò Mabel, guardando il fratello uscire dalla stanza.  
"E tu non vai?" Domandò sorpresa Gaia.  
"Di solito andrei, ma visto che possiamo parlare solo questa notte, preferisco restare in chiamata con voi ragazze. A proposito, chissà dov'è-"  
La ragazza s'interruppe quando la sua immagine si rimpicciolì, lasciando apparire al suo fianco un'altra ragazza umana, questa volta bionda e con disegnati sulle guance due cuori.  
"Scusate il ritardo!" Esclamò lei, ansimando prima di alzare una bacchetta da cui uscì un raggio color arcobaleno. "Sono stata attaccata di nuovo mentre cercavo di raggiungere la camera. Ma non preoccupatevi, Marco se ne occuperà."  
"Star!" Esclamarono assieme Mabel e Gaia.  
"Ancora alle prese con Ludo?" Domandò la paperotta. "E chi è questo Marco?"  
"Oh, sapete, sono successe un po' di cose dall'ultima volta che ci siamo sentite. Marco è il ragazzo della Terra che mi sta ospitando, visto che i miei genitori hanno deciso di mandarmi qui per studiare."  
"Immagino sia perché finalmente ti hanno dato la bacchetta, vero?" Chiese Mabel.  
"Sììììì… E diciamo che, ovviamente involontariamente, potrei aver tipo distrutto mezza capitale nel giro di cinque minuti… Ma ehi, sono cose che capitano, no?"  
"Io ho quasi condannato tutto il mio universo alla schiavitù di una piramide con fenomenali poteri cosmici e una follia ancora più grande, e tutto per cinque minuti di gelosia. Quindi direi che ho ancora la meglio io come livello di cataclismicità."  
"È una parola vera?"  
"Importa?"  
"Ah… beate voi ragazze." Si lamentò Gaia. "Entrambe potete vivere avventure grandiose… e io devo limitarmi a entrare di nascosto nel garage di Paperone per recuperare qualche informazione sulle sue vecchie avventure."  
"Stai scherzando, vero?" Domandò Star. "Suvvia, guardati, sei una paperotta antropomorfa che vive nella casa della person- pardon, del papero più ricco del suo pianeta!"  
"Sì, sarebbe bello… se solo non avesse passato tutta la durata della mia vita in ritiro dalle sue avventure, senza alcun contatto con la sua incredibile famiglia! E mia nonna è troppo protettiva per lasciarmi uscire dalla villa."  
"Suvvia, possono comunque capitare cose incredibili. Come questi specchi magici che sono apparsi come da nulla nelle nostre stanze e che ci hanno permesso così di conoscerci. Peccato che funzionino solo la notte di Natale." Sospirò Mabel. "Diventa sempre più difficile trovare scuse decenti per venire a parlare senza dire la verità. Dipper mi aiuta sempre, ma non potrà funzionare ancora a lungo."  
"Beh, io sono stata un po' più fortunata. Usiamo già come mezzo di chiamata gli specchi, quindi i miei pensano che sia semplicemente in chiamata. Senza considerare che per noi il vostro Natale non significa nulla. Il Ceppo è assai più importante."  
"Io credo che mia nonna sia perfettamente a conoscenza di queste chiamate, ma abbia deciso di lasciarmi libera dopo essersi assicurata che fosse per me innocuo. Quello e da quando Archie non c'è più è diventata molto più attenta a ciò che succede in casa." Disse Gaia. "E poi sapete, questa notte per noi è notte di caccia."  
"È un peccato che le forbici dimensionali non funzionino verso altri universi." Bofonchiò Star, tirando fuori un paio di forbici. "Sarebbe bello poterci incontrare di persona."  
"Beh, potrei provare a sentire lo zio per vedere se conosce un metodo." Azzardò Mabel. "Dopotutto, ha viaggiato per decenni in giro per il multiverso."  
"Potrebbe essere una buona idea." Concordò Gaia. "E poi potrei così inondarlo di domande sulle sue avventure!"  
"Sono sicura che apprezzerebbe. E poi-"  
Ma le immagini di Mabel e Star scomparvero di colpo, mentre la stanza finiva nel buio.  
"Un black-out? Ma gli specchi non vanno a corrente!" Esclamò Gaia, per poi aprire un cassetto e tirare fuori un rampino. "Va bene, è ora di vedere se le lezioni di Mabel sono servite a qualcosa!"  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, un fumo verde cominciò a riempire la stanza, mentre al centro di essa una luce iniziò a brillare.  
"Eben-YAAAAAAH!" Urlò una voce proveniente da essa, solo per urlare quando Gaia sparò con il rampino contro di essa.  
L'inusuale arma attraversò la luce, per poi colpire il muro dietro di essa e ribalzarci sopra, cadendo poi inerme a terra.  
"Ehi, dico!" Esclamò la voce, mentre un fantasma avvolto da decine di catene iniziò a prendere forma. "Avresti potuto farmi male con quell'affare!"  
"Beh, sei in camera mia e- Pippo?!"  
"Pippo? No, non è il mio nome. Mi chiamo Jacob Marley. Ma Pippo non suona male come nome. Chissà, forse un mio pro, pro, pro, pro, pro, pro nipote potrebbe chiamarsi davvero così. Ad ogni modo, come stavo dicendo, dovresti fare attenzione a cosa lanci e- E non mi stai ascoltando, vero bambina?"  
"Non ci credo!" Esclamò Gaia con gli occhi che brillavano. "Un vero fantasma in camera mia! E per di più con l'aspetto di uno degli amici di Paperino! Dev'essere il mio premio per la dedizione verso la cattura di Babbo Natale!"  
"Ehm… Okaaaaaaay, non chiederò il perché tu abbia appena detto di voler catturare Babbo Natale, ma- Ehi!"  
"Queste catene sono vere? Sono piuttosto pesanti!" Disse Gaia, raggiungendolo e sollevandone subito una.  
"Oh, sì, lo sono proprio! Ogni catena rappresenta uno dei miei peccati, e dovrò trascinarle dietro per l'eternità! E anche oltre, credo." Confermò il fantasma, assumendo una posa melodrammatica.  
"Davvero? E che hai fatto di così male?"  
"Vediamo… truffavo i poveri, rubavo alle vedove… e spesso lo stesso giorno! O prima rubavo alle vedove e poi truffavo i poveri? Non ricordo l'ordine."  
"Ha importanza?"  
"Certo! Anche se non sono sicuro di quale… Comunque, sapresti indicarmi in quale stanza si trova Ebenezer Scrooge? L'ultima volta ero sicuro che abitasse in una casa fatiscente a Londra…"  
"Oh, quello! No, si è trattato di un errore delle poste di un po' di anni fa. Avevano erroneamente indicato come nome Ebenezer Scrooge invece di Paperon de Paperoni. Poi si è scoperto che era un vecchio signore inglese di quasi due secoli fa."  
"Cosa? Oh, caspiterina, ho sbagliato epoca!" Esclamò il fantasma, tirando fuori da una tasca un cipollotto. "Lo sapevo che dovevo andare avanti ancora un po'. Ma mi sono lasciato distrarre da quella simpatica vecchietta che continuava a darsi della strega senza motivo. E continuava a blaterare sul fatto che il suo incantesimo di invocazione degli spiriti era andato terribilmente storto e invece di uno stratega si era ritrovata uno spirito idiota che non sa nemmeno riconoscere la magia. Chissà di chi parlava…"  
"Beh, hai sbagliato anche posto. Siamo a Paperopoli, in America."  
"Ecco, così imparo a chiedere indicazioni al fantasma dei Natali perduti. Beh, meglio non perdere altro tempo. Scusa il disturbo, strana bambina dall'aria inquietante."  
"Nessun problema, intrigante essere ectoplasmatico!" Rispose lei, sorridendo, per poi voltarsi nuovamente verso lo specchio, mentre il fantasma cominciò a sparire.  
Ma ciò che nessuno dei due vide fu una delle catene, che cominciò a venire trascinata via… avvolgendosi attorno alla zampa di Gaia, che riuscì appena a spalancare gli occhi prima di venire tirata via, ritrovandosi letteralmente appesa a testa in giù mentre sotto di lei vedeva scorrere velocemente il paesaggio, che trasformò il pavimento di camera sua in una strada innevata, sulla quale cade pochi secondi dopo.  
Gaia restò a faccia in giù per qualche secondo, per poi alzare un dito verso l'alto.  
"Sappi che mi lamenterò con il consiglio dei fantasmi… se esiste." Bofonchiò, per poi alzarsi di colpo e togliersi la neve dai vestiti.  
"Okay Gaia, pensa, che cosa farebbe la nonna in questo caso?"  
La paperotta si fermò un attimo a immaginare sua nonna prendere il fantasma e cominciare a dargliene di santa ragione.  
"Okay, quale sarebbe la seconda cosa che farebbe la nonna?" Precisò, per poi rabbrividire. "Cercare dei vestiti caldi!"  
La paperotta impiegò pochi minuti prima di trovare dei vestiti appesi sotto una finestra, che recuperò immediatamente, per poi lasciare una nota scritta nella neve dove diceva che gli avrebbe riportati il prima possibile.  
"Spero solo che non si metta a nevicare presto." Mormorò, per poi sospirare al primo fiocco di neve, che fu presto seguito da molti altri. "Va beh, ora vediamo di scoprire dove mi ha portato quel fantasma!"  
Gaia iniziò a vagare per la città, rendendosi conto nel giro di pochi minuti che doveva essere finita indietro nel tempo, visto che le persone che incrociava non avevano il benché minimo accenno di essere vissuti negli ultimi due secoli. E i ragazzini che si lanciavano palle di neve invece di guardare video sul cellulare ne era la prova.  
"… andare via!" Urlò una voce, seguita da una porta che veniva chiusa con forza.  
La paperotta si voltò verso la fonte, vedendo due in piedi di fronte a una porta, uno dei quali aveva una ghirlanda che penzolava dal naso.  
"Ehi, tutto bene?" Domandò Gaia, correndo verso di loro, vedendo il più basso togliersi la decorazione natalizia dal naso.  
"Sì… abbiamo solo sperato che il fatto che fosse la vigilia di Natale potesse sciogliere il cuore di ghiaccio del signor Scrooge…" Rispose l'altro, sospirando e buttando fuori del fumo della pipa che teneva. "Ma era sperare troppo."  
"Scrooge?" Ripeté Gaia, per poi vedere i due alzare lo sguardo verso un cartello di legno appeso a fianco della porta, dove c'era scritto 'Scrooge e Marley', con il secondo nome coperto da una X.  
"L'uomo più ricco di Londra, e anche il più avaro. Non usa mai i suoi soldi, nemmeno per lui stesso."  
"Oh… non sembra proprio una brava persona."  
"Infatti nessuno lo sopporta. Ma valeva la pena provarci. Buon Natale bambina."  
I due si allontanarono, lasciandola da sola.  
"Beh, direi che questo è il tizio che il fantasma stava cercando. Vediamo un po' che razza di tipo è!"  
Senza pensarci due volte, aprì la porta, entrando dentro l'edificio, ritrovandosi in un freddo ufficio, la cui stufa era spenta.  
"Buon giorno signorina!" La salutò una voce, facendola voltare a lato… e facendole venire un mezzo infarto.  
Infatti si ritrovò a fissare un Topolino seduto su una sedia più alta di lui, con un quaderno appoggiato sul leggio di fronte, che la stava guardando con un sorriso sul volto.  
Sorriso che preso di trasformò in preoccupazione nel vedere la paperotta restare immobile a guardarlo. "Tutto bene?"  
"T-T-Topolino?!"  
"Uh? No, il mio nome è Bob Cratchit."  
"Chi è, Cratchit?" Domandò una voce burbera, proveniente da dietro il mucchio di monete presente sull'unica scrivania dell'ufficio, anticipando un vecchio paperone, la cui testa sbucò da dietro il denaro.  
"P-Paperone?!" Esclamò Gaia, saltando letteralmente sul posto.  
"No, sono Scrooge. E se non sei qui per fare affari, allora fuori dai piedi!"  
"M-Ma signore, è la vigilia e-"  
"Non tirare di nuovo fuori quella storia, Cratchit! Ti ho già detto che cosa ne penso del Natale e di tutte le scemenze che si porta dietro. E ora torna al lavoro!"  
Il topo sospirò, per poi tornare a rivolgere la sua attenzione al quaderno.  
"E tu signorina, che cosa ci fai ancora qui? Se non sei qui per investire, allora puoi andartene!"  
"M-Mi scusi… e che voi somigliate incredibilmente a qualcuno che conosco, e volevo-"  
"Non mi importa! E ora va fuori a giocare con i tuoi amichetti o a vendere fiammiferi o qualunque altra cosa tu voglia!"  
Gaia non se lo fece dire due volte e uscì di corsa.  
Ma invece di allontanarsi dall'edificio si nascose sotto la finestra, restando in piedi e tirando fuori il cellulare, su cui cominciò ad annotare.  
"Dunque: sono nel passato, dove ho incontrato probabilmente gli antenati di Paperone e di Topolino. Stando a quanto detto da quel fantasma, era alla ricerca proprio di questo Scrooge. Quindi se voglio tornare a casa… Devo seguire Scrooge!" Concluse, sorridendo. "Dovrò solo aspettare. Dopotutto è la vigilia di Natale, non lavorerà mica fino a tardi, no?"

"Ma com'è possibile che lavori fino a sera la vigilia di Natale?!" Sbottò Gaia, togliendosi per l'ennesima volta di dosso la neve depositatasi sui vestiti. "Nemmeno il Paperone che conosco io arriva a tanto!"  
La bambina era rimasta ad aspettare pazientemente, e quando qualche ora prima aveva visto il sosia di Topolino allontanarsi, sperava che la sua attesa fosse giunta al termine.  
Salvo scoprire con suo dispiacere che non era affatto così.  
"Giuro, se non esce adesso da quella porta, entro a forza e-"  
L'inveire della paperotta s'interruppe quando la porta finalmente si aprì, lasciando uscire l'anziano papero, che chiuse la porta a chiave e si allontanò.  
Gaia aspetto qualche secondo, per poi cominciare ad andargli dietro, facendo attenzione a restare a distanza di sicurezza, per poi nascondersi dietro una botte quando Scrooge cominciò a salire una piccola scalinata che dava su una casa mezza diroccata, iniziando subito a cercare in tasca le chiavi.  
"Scrooooooooge…"  
Il nome del vecchio risuonò nell'aria, facendo sobbalzare i due paperi.  
Il diretto interessato si avvicinò con timore al battaglio della porta, il quale era terribilmente somigliante al fantasma di Jacob Marley.  
Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, Scrooge schiacciò tra le dita il naso del volto, il quale emise immediatamente un lamento di dolore.  
Il vecchio saltò letteralmente sul posto, per poi aprire di colpo la porta e fiondarsi dentro la casa, richiudendo subito a chiave mentre Marley muoveva il naso per lenire il dolore, per poi ritrasformarsi in una testa di leone.  
"Accidenti!" Esclamò Gaia, correndo all'ingresso e provando inutilmente ad aprire la porta. "Il fantasma è proprio qui dietro e non posso entrare!"  
La paperotta rimpianse di aver lasciato cadere a terra in camera sua il rampino.  
Con un sospiro tirò fuori da una tasca una forcina per capelli, con la quale iniziò subito a trafficare sulla serratura.  
"La nonna non voleva che imparassi questa tecnica per evitare che potessi scappare da camera mia… ma non ha mai tolto i libri che spiegavano come fare!" Disse sorridendo.  
Dopo qualche minuto finalmente la serratura scattò, permettendo alla papera di dare un ben poco elegante calcio alla porta.  
"Molto bene fantasma dei miei stivali, ora vedi di-"  
Ma le parole le morirono in bocca quando il suddetto fantasma, che aveva appena attraversato una porta in cima a una scalinata, inciampò su un gradino, cominciò a ruzzolare giù per scale, con un gran fracasso, portandosi dietro le catene e i salvadanai ad essi agganciati.  
Ma non appena giunse la fine delle scale, con un ultimo lamento di dolore, scomparve nel nulla.  
"… I fantasmi possono davvero inciampare sulle scale?" Si domandò infine la paperotta, per poi realizzare che il suo mezzo di ritorno era appena sparito nel nulla.  
"E ora che cosa faccio?"  
Gaia chiuse la porta dietro di sé, per poi guardare le scale e annuire a se stessa.  
Il fantasma ce l'aveva con quel sosia di Paperone… quindi forse se restava con lui poteva trovare un modo per tornare a casa.  
Senza attendere oltre salì di corsa le scale, per poi aprire la porta.  
"Pap- Volevo dire, Scrooge!"  
"Ahhh!"  
Il papero in questione saltò sul posto, per poi correre a nascondersi dietro una poltrona.  
"S-Sei in anticipo! M-Marley aveva detto a mezzanotte!"  
"Eh? Mezzanotte? Di cosa stai parlando?"  
Scrooge osò guardare oltre la poltrona, e immediatamente il suo timore si trasformò in rabbia.  
"Ancora tu?! Come hai fatto a entrare in casa mia?!" Esclamò, uscendo allo scoperto e puntandole contro il suo bastone.  
"Ho forzato la serratura." Rispose con orgoglio la bambina, lasciandolo di stucco.  
"Tu hai fatto cosa?! Sei venuta qui per derubarmi?!"  
"Certo che no! Ero venuta qui nella speranza di poter parlare con un fantasma, ma è sparito prima che ci riuscissi."  
Scrooge abbassò leggermente il bastone. "Stai parlando di Marley?"  
"Già. Prima di apparire da te, è arrivato per errore a casa mia. E sempre per errore mi ha trascinato con sé fin qui. Credimi, sono molto, molto, molto lontana da casa mia."  
"Beh, se sei qui per chiedermi i soldi per il viaggio, hai pensato male! Non sono un ente di carità!"  
Gaia spostò a lato lo sguardo. "Nome diverso, ma decisamente lo stesso carattere…" Borbottò a bassa voce.  
"E ora vattene!"  
"Aspetta, di cosa parlavi prima? Cosa succederà a mezzanotte?"  
Scrooge guardò la bambina, per poi sospirare.  
"Marley ha detto che stanotte tre spiriti mi faranno visita, per impedirmi di finire come lui."  
"Tre spiriti! Uao, sarà fantastico!"  
"Bah! Bubbole! Sono sicuro che non succederà nulla!"  
Gaia lo guardò incredula.  
"Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?!" Esclamò. "Non sei minimamente interessato a questa possibile avventura?"  
"No. E ora vattene!"  
"Posso restare qui? Il fantasma potrebbe tornare."  
"E che cosa ci guadagnerei?"  
Gaia sussultò, per poi portarsi le mani in tasca.  
Pochi secondi dopo tirò qualche moneta.  
"Ho in totale cinque dollari. Possono bastare?"  
"Uhm…"  
Scrooge si avvicinò, guardando con attenzione le monete.  
"Sono dollari. Non si vedono spesso da queste parti."  
"L'ho detto che vengo da lontano."  
"Uhm… pensò che due dollari basteranno per lasciarti stare qui la notte. Ma domani mattina ti voglio fuori dai piedi, e non pensare nemmeno di dire che è Natale!"  
"Tranquillo signor Scrooge. Di solito passo la notte di Natale a dare la caccia a un certo signore vestito di rosso e dalla lunga barba."  
"Mi ricorda quel tale che tempo fa mi chiese in prestito dei soldi, per poi sparire nel nulla…"

Gaia restò seduta sul divano, mentre Scrooge andò a dormire sul suo letto, nascondendosi alla vista grazie alle tende a baldacchino.  
"Va bene Gaia… Sei nella stessa stanza di una versione alternativa di Paperone o di un suo antenato… Stanno per arrivare tre spiriti, mandati dal fantasma che ti ha fatto finire qui… Migliore notte di Natale di sempre!" Esclamò, per poi chiudersi il becco quando sentì un grugnito da dietro le tende.  
"Sai, dovresti parlare a voce più bassa se non vuoi svegliarlo." Disse una voce.  
"Non posso farci niente, sono troppo entusiasta! E poi non si è svegliato."  
"Vedo. Mi sa che mi toccherà far suonare la sveglia."  
"Potrebbe funzionare. E poi-"  
Ma qui la paperotta si fermò, per poi girarsi di colpo.  
Lì, in piedi sulla cima dello schienale della poltrona, un grillo vestito con un completo e un ombrello nero stretto in mano, la fissava con un sorriso.  
"Marley non aveva detto che ci sarebbe stata anche una bambina." Continuò il grillo.  
"Tu… Tu sei uno degli spiriti, non è vero?"  
"Già. Ma qualcosa mi dice che io, lo Spirito dei Natali Passati, non dovrei avere molto a che fare con te, visto che decisamente non sei del passato."  
"Tu… Tu sai?"  
"Bambina, viaggio nel tempo. Credo di riconoscere qualcuno che non è nel suo posto."  
"Allora puoi riportarmi indietro? Sono finita qui per sbaglio e-"  
"Mi spiace. Non ho il reale potere di portare qualcuno a spasso nel tempo. Posso solo mostrargli cos'è successo."  
Gaia abbassò la testa, demoralizzata. Ma dopo pochi secondi la rialzò di colpo. "È quello che vuoi fare con Scrooge?"  
Il grillo annuì. "Gli mostrerò com'erano i suoi Natali quando era ancora giovane. E cos'ha perso nel tempo."  
Ma lo Spirito s'interruppe quando si ritrovò il volto di Gaia a pochi centimetri da lui.  
"Posso vedere anch'io? Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego!"  
Grillo restò in silenzio, portandosi una mano sotto il mento per riflettere.  
"Uhm… non dovrei… Ma dato che ormai sei già coinvolta, non vedo perché no."  
Non appena ebbe detto ciò, la paperotta cacciò un urlo entusiasta, per poi prendere il bastone di Scrooge e lanciarlo contro la sveglia sul comodino, facendo suonare le piccole campane sopra di essa.  
Immediatamente Scrooge ficcò la testa fuori dalle tende, guardandosi in giro spaventato e confuso.  
"B-Beh… un metodo un po' poco ortodosso, ma efficace…" Balbettò il grillo, per poi scuotere la testa e saltare di fronte al vecchio papero. "Beh, forza Scrooge, è il momento di andare."  
"E tu chi sei?"  
Il grillo sorrise, per poi sollevare un lato della sua giacca e mostrare una medaglia con scritto sopra 'Natali Passati'.  
"Oh. Pensavo fossi più… alto." Commentò Scrooge, facendo immediatamente indignare lo Spirito.  
"Se uno fosse alto per quanta generosità si trova nel suo cuore, tu non saresti più alto di una briciola di pane!"  
Scrooge sbadiglio, facendo per rimettersi a dormire.  
"Eppure, non sei sempre stato così. E te lo mostrerò!"  
"Certo, certo."  
Il grillo saltellò verso la finestra, per poi toccarla con il suo ombrello, facendola aprire immediatamente e lasciando così entrare l'aria gelida, che fece saltare fuori dal letto Scrooge.  
"Uao! Bello come trucco! Posso impararlo?" Esclamò Gaia, con gli occhi scintillanti.  
"Temo di no. È qualcosa che solo noi spiriti possiamo fare."  
"Spirito, che stai facendo?" Domandò Scrooge, avvicinandosi e abbracciandosi con le braccia per ripararsi dal freddo.  
"Andremo a vedere il tuo passato!" Rispose il grillo, sorridendo.  
"Non ci vengo là fuori!" Replicò il vecchio. "Cadrò!"  
Lo spirito per tutta risposta saltò sulla mano del papero, per poi iniziare ad aprire l'ombrello.  
"Reggiti forte." Si limitò a dire, per poi sentire la mano chiudersi forte attorno a lui. "Non esagerare però."  
Gaia si aggrappò subito a un braccio di Scrooge, che fece per dire qualcosa, salvo ritrovarsi di colpo a mezz'aria e fuori dalla finestra, tanto velocemente da perdere le ciabatte.  
I tre si ritrovarono a viaggiare tra i comignoli e i tetti, con Scrooge che urlava per la paura e Gaia che urlava di gioia.  
Il viaggio durò diversi minuti, finché non iniziarono a planare dolcemente a terra, fermandosi fuori da un negozio, che nonostante l'ora era ancora illuminato all'interno.  
Non appena poggiarono i piedi a terra, Scrooge si avvicinò esitante alle finestre, mentre Gaia lo guardava incuriosita.  
"Spirito… Conosco questo posto!" Esclamò entusiasta, con il volto che s'illuminava. "È il vecchio Fezzywig! Non avrei potuto lavorare per un uomo migliore!"  
I tre guardarono dentro il locale, vedendo che al suo interno si stava svolgendo una festa di Natale, con decine di persone che cantavano e ballavano.  
"Ma quello è proprio il vecchio Fezzywig! E ci sono anche tutti i miei amici più cari!"  
"Quindi questo era il tuo modo di passare il Natale?" Domandò Gaia. "Come hai fatto a finire così male?" Domandò Gaia.  
"Ehi!"  
"E comunque, dove sei?" Continuò la paperotta, ignorando le sue proteste.  
Scrooge sospirò, per poi tornare a guardare dentro, ma stavolta andando con lo sguardo oltre le persone che danzavano.  
"Vedi quel ragazzo timido seduto nascosto da tutti? Eccomi." Disse, indicandolo con un dito.  
Gaia guardò con attenzione, osservando il giovane papero che guardava con timore gli altri ballare.  
"Già." Commentò lo Spirito dei Natali Passati, guardando male il vecchio. "Questo era prima che tu diventassi un miserabile avaro consumato dall'avidità!"  
"Nessuno è perfetto."  
Ma la loro attenzione fu attirata da una giovane papera vestita di rosa, che guardava con dolcezza il giovane Scrooge, per poi avvicinarsi piano.  
"E quella… è l'adorabile Isabelle." Disse l'anziano papero, sospirando sognante mentre la guardava avvicinarsi al suo sé del passato dopo aver guardato il vischio sopra di loro.  
I due si scambiarono delle parole, per poi vedere Isabelle indicare il vischio, con Scrooge che pochi istanti dopo indicava in basso, dove la scarpa della papera stava schiacciando la sua zampa.  
Isabelle guardò sorpresa Ebenezer per un paio di secondi, per poi sorridere e prendere per una mano e trascinarlo in un ballo.  
Dopo un po' Isabelle tentò di baciare Scrooge, solo per vedere il giovane tentare di allontanarsi.  
A quel punto la papera lo attirò a sé e gli rifilò un grosso bacio sulla guancia, facendo letteralmente volare per la gioia Ebenezer.  
"Oh!" Esclamò Gaia. "Beh, questo… non me lo aspettavo."  
Scrooge sospirò sognante, portandosi una mano sul cuore. "L'amavo così tanto…"  
Lo Spirito gli riservò un'altra occhiataccia, mentre un vento gelido li investiva, facendo sparire la scena di fronte a loro, sostituendo il paesaggio con l'interno dell'ufficio di Scrooge.  
"Eppure sono bastati dieci anni per imparare ad amare qualcos'altro."  
I due paperi si guardarono intorno sorpresi, per poi soffermarsi sulla scrivania, ricoperta da un mucchio di monete, dietro li quale un giovane Scrooge le stava contando una ad una, ignorando totalmente la papera di fronte a lui.  
"Ebenezer." Si azzardò a interromperlo Isabelle, guardandolo con timore.  
"Sì, che c'è?" Domandò freddo il papero, fermando la conta.  
La papera sorrise, prendendo come un buon segno. "Sono anni che ho quella casetta per la luna di miele, Ebenezer. Ho aspettato che tu mantenessi la tua promessa di sposarmi. Ora devo sapere: hai preso una decisione?"  
Ebenezer le riservò un'occhiata di fastidio, continuando a far cadere le monete da una mano all'altra, per poi sbatterle sulla scrivania.  
"L'ho presa!" Esclamò ad alta voce, lasciando che Isabelle si avvicinasse al settimo cielo.  
"L'hai sposata?!" Esclamò Gaia. "Questo è qualcosa che il Paperone che conosco io non ha mai fatto e-"  
"L'ultima rata del pagamento della casetta è arrivata con un'ora di ritardo e non puoi più riscattare l'ipoteca!"  
Esclamò il giovane Scrooge, tirando fuori un documento che attestava quanto detto.  
Gaia restò a fissare la scena incredula, mentre Isabelle vedeva letteralmente il suo mondo crollare di fronte a lei, per poi scoppiare a piangere.  
Il vecchio Scrooge abbassò lo sguardo per la vergogna, solo per saltare poco dopo per il dolore.  
Gaia gli aveva appena schiacciato un piede con tutta la sua forza.  
"Come hai potuto!? Ti amava e tu hai pensato solo ai tuoi soldi?! Come puoi essere stato così senza cuore?!"  
"Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca." Disse il grillo. "Amava il denaro più di quanto amasse quella povera creatura. E così l'ha persa per sempre."  
Osservarono una distrutta Isabelle raggiungere la porta, aprendola e preparandosi ad affrontare il diluvio.  
La papera si voltò ancora una volta verso il suo amato, vedendo che si era già rimesso a contare il denaro.  
Il dispiacere sul suo viso si trasformò in rabbia e senza attendere oltre uscì dall'ufficio, sbattendo la porta così forte da far crollare a terra il mucchio di monete, lasciando Ebenezer con una moneta in mano, che lasciò cadere a terra dopo un sospiro rassegnato.  
I tre viaggiatori del tempo guardarono dalla finestra Isabelle allontanarsi.  
Scrooge chiuse gli occhi, incapace di sopportare oltre quella vista. "Ti prego Spirito, portaci via. Non riesco più a sopportare questi ricordi."  
"Non dimenticarlo Scrooge. Tu stesso hai causato questi ricordi. Tu stesso." Rispose lo Spirito, mentre intorno a loro tutto sfumava nel nulla, riportandoli nella stanza di Scrooge.  
Il vecchio papero si ritrovò in lacrime dietro le tende del suo letto, mentre Gaia sussultò, fermandosi a fissare un vero e proprio gigante preso a mangiare da una tavola imbandita che aveva riempito tutta la stanza.  
"Uh?" Fece quest'ultimo, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla bambina, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a saltare sul posto, cercando con tutta se stessa di non urlare per l'entusiasmo nel ritrovarsi di fronte a un simile essere.  
"Tu devi essere la bambina del futuro, vero?" Domandò il gigante, ricevendo una silenziosa conferma dalla bambina. "Lo Spirito dei Natali Passati ci ha avvisati della tua presenza. Ma dovrai chiedere all'ultimo di noi se può portarti a casa. Io non posso andare né nel passato né nel futuro."  
"Nessun problema! Solo, non riesco a credere di star vedendo un vero gigante!"  
Lo Spirito del Natale Presente sorrise, per poi strappare una coscia da un tacchino arrosto, mangiandola in un sol boccone.  
"Da dove viene fuori tutta questa roba? Prima non c'era nulla."  
"Viene dal cuore. Dalla generosità verso gli altri. Qualcosa che quel papero che puzza di avidità e che ci sta guardando terrorizzato da dietro quelle tende ha negato per molto tempo." Spiegò lo spirito, allungando un braccio verso il letto e afferrando per il pigiama Scrooge, che tentò di nascondersi al suo interno, per poi trovare un po' di coraggio per rispondere a quella non troppo nascosta critica nei suoi confronti.  
"Generosità? Ah!" Esclamò, mentre veniva lasciato cadere sopra un porcellino arrosto gigante. "Con me nessuno ha mai dimostrato generosità!"  
"Ma non abbiamo appena visto i ricordi dove _tu _hai rinunciato a quella generosità?" Replicò Gaia, sussultando quando vide la tristezza invadere nuovamente il volto del papero.  
"Tu non hai dato motivo per farlo a nessuno." Rispose il gigante, ignorando il commento della paperotta. "Eppure c'è qualcuno che ha un po' di calore nel cuore anche per te!"  
"Nessuno che conosca! Te lo assicuro!"  
Il gigante lo fissò per qualche seconda, per poi afferrarlo con una mano e cacciarlo in una delle tasche del suo vestito.  
"Allora vedrai! Tu cosa vuoi pic-"  
"Allora, cosa stiamo aspettando?!" Esclamò Gaia dalla cima dei capelli del gigante, tenendosi aggrappata alla ghirlanda che adornava la sua testa.  
Il gigante ridacchiò, per poi alzarsi in piedi e staccare con una mano il tetto dal resto della casa, come se si trattasse di un giocattolo.  
Con totale disinvoltura scavalcò le mura dell'abitazione, per poi lasciar ricadere il tetto al suo posto e afferrare un lampione dalla strada, che usò come torcia, con la quale iniziò subito a cercare tra le case.  
A un certo punto si fermò di fronte ad una, guardandola dubbioso per un momento prima di sollevare il tetto.  
Immediatamente un urlo femminile squarciò l'aria e il gigante richiuse immediatamente l'abitazione, portandosi un dito sul mento non sicuro di cosa fosse successo.  
Subito dopo illuminò la casa dopo, sorridendo e mettendosi in ginocchio, così da poter vedere attraverso i vetri di una finestra.  
"Siamo arrivati!" Disse, portandosi la mano in tasca e tirando fuori Scrooge, lasciandolo cadere davanti alla finestra, dove fu subito raggiunto da Gaia, che scivolò giù lungo il braccio dello spirito.  
"Perché mi hai portato in questa vecchia baracca?" Si lamentò il vecchio, solo per venire spinto contro il vetro da Gaia.  
"Non hai sentito prima? È per vedere chi è l'unica persona che si preoccupa per te."  
"La piccola ha ragione. Questa è la casa del tuo dipendente sfruttato e malpagato Bob Cratchit!"  
I due paperi infatti videro all'interno il sosia di Topolino che stava aiutando due bambini ad addobbare uno scheletrico albero di Natale usando uno spago che attraversava dei popcorn, mentre poco lontano sua moglie allontanava dal fuoco un pentolino, sopra il quale c'era quello che poteva passare per un uccellino arrosto con un paio di piccole patate e una decina di legumi come contorno.  
Scrooge sussultò a quella vista.  
"Avranno sicuramente qualcos'altro da mangiare!" Esclamò, con una nota di speranza nella voce. "Guardate quella pentola!" Continuò, indicando il pentolone che bolliva sul fuoco.  
"Già." Fece derisorio lo spirito, avvicinandosi anche lui alla finestra, schiacciando involontariamente i due contro esso. "Quello è il tuo bucato."  
La signora Cratchit portò la pentola sul tavolo, mentre i due bambini si fiondavano sulle sedie, preparandosi a mangiare.  
Bob ridacchiò, facendo segno con la mano di aspettare.  
Subito dopo si voltò verso le scale, dalle quali stava lentamente scendendo un bambino con una stampella a sorreggerlo, e che sorrise verso i genitori.  
Cratchit lo raggiunse e lo sollevò, facendogli fare un piccolo salto in aria, per poi portarlo a tavola e aiutarlo a sedere, per poi procedere a tagliare il piccolo pollo arrosto in tre parti, assicurandosi di dare la parte più grossa al bambino più piccolo, e le altre due parti poco più piccole ai restanti figli, tenendo per sé e per la moglie solo il contorno.  
"Dimmi Spirito, che cos'ha che non va quel bambino così carino?"  
"Direi che a causa della tua tirchiaggine sta morendo di fame!" Esclamò senza giri di parole Gaia, guardando male il papero al suo fianco.  
Paperone era anche lui avaro, ma non le aveva mai fatto mancare nulla, nonostante fosse solo la nipote della sua ex compagna di avventure da spia divenuta governante.  
"Oltre a quello, purtroppo ci sono molte cose che non vanno nel piccolo Tim." Rispose lo Spirito, guardando la signora Cratchit stringere con forza il bastone del figlio, cercando di non piangere di fronte ai figli. "Se quello che vediamo non cambierà… vedo una sedia vuota al suo posto per il prossimo Natale."  
Scrooge e Gaia spalancarono gli occhi, facendo per voltarsi verso il gigante, solo per ritrovarsi a fissare il vuoto.  
"Aspetta! Non andartene!" Urlò il vecchio papero, guardando le impronte gigantesche lasciate dallo spirito, mentre attorno a loro tutto spariva, sostituito da una coltre di fumo. "Devo sapere che cosa succederà al piccolo Tim!"  
Pochi secondi dopo i due cominciarono a tossire, cercando di arrancare fuori da quel fumo, solo per ritrovarsi in un cimitero.  
Gaia si guardò attorno con timore, chiedendosi che cosa stesse succedendo. Con il primo spirito erano tornati nella stanza di Scrooge, mentre ora decisamente non erano lì.  
Un sussultò da parte del papero la costrinse a girarsi, ritrovandosi anche le a fissare un'imponente figura, sebbene sempre più piccola dello Spirito del Natale Presente, avvolta da un mantello nero che gli nascondeva completamente il volto, mentre con una mano teneva un sigaro, responsabile di tutto quel fumo.  
"S-Sei forse lo Spirito dei Natali Futuri?" Osò chiedere Scrooge, solo per ricevere una silenziosa conferma. "Allora ti prego! Dimmelo! Che cosa succederà al piccolo Tim?" Domandò con timore.  
Gaia fu piacevolmente sorpresa che il primo pensiero dell'anziano papero fosse rivolto a quel bambino.  
Ma qualunque piacere si spense quando lo spirito indicò una tomba poco lontana, davanti alla quale c'era l'intera famiglia Cratchit, meno il piccolo Tim.  
Un Bob in lacrime teneva in mano il bastone del minore dei suoi figli, che poggiò delicatamente sulla lapide.  
"No…" Mormorò Gaia, con gli occhi tremanti, mentre Scrooge cadeva in ginocchio sulla neve.  
"No… No. Spirito!" Esclamò, rialzandosi e voltandosi verso lo Spirito. "Non voglio che ciò accada! Dimmi se questi avvenimenti possono cambiare!"  
Non ottenne alcuna risposta, ma delle risate riempirono il silenzio del cimitero.  
La loro attenzione fu deviata verso due faine, impegnate a scavare una tomba mentre se la ridevano alla grande.  
"Non ho mai visto un funerale come questo qui!" Disse una di loro al compagno, che annuì.  
"Sì, nessuno in lutto, nessun amico a dirgli addio!"  
La prima tirò fuori l'orologio da taschino. "Beh, allora riposiamoci un minuto prima di riempirla! Tanto non andrà da nessuna parte!"  
I due becchini scoppiarono ancora a ridere, mentre il trio del passato si avvicinava alla tomba.  
Con non poco timore Scrooge guardò dentro essa.  
"Spirito… di chi è questa tomba… vuota?"  
Come risposta lo spirito grattò un fiammifero sulla lapide, illuminando il nome del vecchio papero su di essa.  
"Ma è la tua, Ebenezer!" Rispose lo spirito, levandosi il cappuccio e parlando per la prima volta, rivelando l'aspetto di Pietro Gambadilegno. "Dell'uomo più ricco di tutto il cimitero!"  
Gaia allontanò subito dalla buca Scrooge, mettendosi di fronte a lui. "Non ti lascerò fargli del male! Ha capito di aver sbagliato, non c'è bisogno di punirlo oltre!"  
Lo Spirito dei Natali Futuri scoppiò a ridere, non smettendo nemmeno quando la paperotta gli saltò addosso.  
Senza alcuna preoccupazione l'allontanò con un braccio, facendola cadere all'interno della tomba.  
"No! Gaia!" Urlò Scrooge, lanciandosi anche lui dentro, riuscendo a prendere la bambina e ad afferrare una radice che sporgeva dal terreno.  
"Non per metterti pressione Paperone, ma qui sotto la situazione potrebbe farsi calda!" Esclamò la bambina, dimenticandosi di correggere il nome, mentre la bara sotto di loro si apriva, lasciando uscire delle fiamme.  
Lo spirito continuò a ridere, incurante della paura dei due e anzi, quasi traendole divertimento.  
"Ti supplicò, non farle del male! Ho già fatto soffrire abbastanza persone!" Urlò Scrooge, mentre la radice cominciava a cedere.  
Le risate non si placarono, al contrario aumentarono, come le fiamme sotto di loro.  
"Non mollare!" Gli gridò Gaia, per poi sgranare gli occhi quando vide sempre più terra cadere giù.  
E come temevano, la radice si ruppe, lasciando cadere giù entrambi.  
"Cambierò!" Urlò Scrooge, mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più alle fiamme.  
Per poi sbattere con forza contro il pavimento.  
"C-Cosa…" Fece Gaia, guardandosi intorno confusa, per poi saltare dalla sorpresa all'urlo di gioia di Scrooge, che si fiondò alla finestra, spalancandola per lasciar entrare la luce del Sole.  
"È il giorno di Natale!" Esclamò, per poi voltarsi e abbracciare Gaia. "Gli Spiriti mi hanno dato un'altra occasione!"  
Senza lasciarle la possibilità di dire una parola la lasciò andare, per poi correre all'appendiabiti e mettendosi attorno al collo la sciarpa appesa ad esso, senza tuttavia liberarla e cominciando a trascinarlo in giro.  
Gaia ridacchiò per il suo entusiasmo, che lo portò a uscire in pigiama con solo una giacca addosso.  
Decidendo che non voleva perdersi la scena, corse giù dalle scale e uscì dalla casa, dove vide Scrooge che stava letteralmente sommergendo di sacchetti di monete i due che il giorno prima gli avevano chiesto dei soldi per i poveri, i quali stavano cercando di convincerlo a non dargli ulteriore denaro, solo per riceverne altro ogni volta che aprivano bocca.  
Saltando per la gioia Scrooge si allontanò, mentre i due cominciavano a raccogliere le monete cadute fuori dai sacchetti.  
"Che cos'è successo? È totalmente diverso da com'era ieri." Esclamò uno dei due.  
"Quello è il nuovo Scrooge." Rispose Gaia, sorridendo e correndo dietro al vecchio papero, seguendolo in un negozio, dove Ebenezer riempì un sacco di giocattoli e cibo.  
"Per chi sono?" Domandò la paperotta, seguendolo lungo le strade di Londra.  
"Per la famiglia di Cratchit!" Rispose lui, fermandosi fuori dalla casa del suo dipendente. "E non è finita qui! Tu pensa solo a reggermi il gioco, okay?"  
Prima che potesse rispondere, Gaia si ritrovò con il sacco tra le mani, riuscendo a malapena a non cadere giù per il peso improvviso, mentre il volto di Scrooge, dopo un ultima risata, tornava burbero come il giorno precedente.  
Il vecchio bussò alla porta, dove pochi secondi dopo un sorpreso Bob aprì.  
"È-È lei signor Scrooge!" Esclamò sorpreso, per poi fare un sorriso nervoso. "B-Buon Natale!"  
Scrooge sbuffò, per poi entrare nella casa senza attendere l'invito.  
"Vieni tu! Non ti pago per fare la pigra!"  
"A dir la verità non mi paga affatto!" Replicò Gaia, nascondendo il suo sorriso dietro il sacco, intuendo che il vecchio voleva divertirsi.  
"S-Sei la bambina di ieri, vero?" Chiese Bob, cercando di aiutarla, solo per venire allontanato dal bastone di Scrooge.  
"Ti ho portato un altro sacco di biancheria da lavare! Ci ho pensato su e ho deciso che non meriti di passare nemmeno mezza giornata a festeggiare… Natale!" Sputò, guardando la signora Cratchit allontanare da lui i bambini, con il piccolo Tim che tuttavia riuscì a sfuggire alla sua presa, guardando con curiosità la zampa di un orsetto di peluche che usciva dalla cima del sacco. Cosa che era sfuggita a tutti gli altri presenti, troppo spaventati dalla presenza intimidatoria del vecchio papero.  
"Anzi, sono stufo di sentirti ogni anno chiedermi questo giorno libero!" Continuò Scrooge, notando il giocattolo ribelle e afferrando il sacco dalle braccia di Gaia, per poi sbatterlo a terra e facendo rientrare al suo interno il braccio del peluche. "Perciò non mi lasci altra scelta! Ti darò-"  
Avvicinandosi minacciosamente a Bob, Scrooge continuò a parlare, solo per sentire un urlo di gioia dietro di lui.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarlo, Tim era riuscito ad aprire il sacco, lasciando così riversare sul pavimento decine di giocattoli.  
"Giocattoli!" Esclamò con gioia.  
"Esatto! Giocattoli!" Continuò Scrooge, per poi scuotere la testa. "No, no, volevo dire un aumento!"  
Abbracciando un totalmente confuso Bob, Scrooge sorrise. "Anzi, farò di meglio! Da oggi sei il mio nuovo socio!"  
"S-So-Socio?!" Ripeté incredulo Bob, ormai sempre più convinto di star avendo un'allucinazione in piena regola.  
"Ehi, questo tacchino chiede solo di venire cotto!" Esclamò Gaia, tirando fuori dal sacco il suddetto cibo. "Che ne dite di accontentarlo?"

Quelle che seguirono furono senza dubbio le ore più belle della famiglia Cratchit.  
Gaia intrattenne i bambini raccontando loro alcune delle avventure che aveva sentito di Paperone, mentre gli adulti preparavano il pranzo.  
"E così Paperone riuscì ad uscire dalla valle e a raggiungere il porto più vicino, fermando così la consegna di tappi a Xanadu." Concluse Gaia, facendo esultare i tre bambini di fronte a lei.  
"Questo Paperone deve proprio essere un grande avventuriero." Commentò Scrooge.  
"Lo era. Ma da dieci anni ha smesso di colpo, passando tutto il tempo a lavorare. Ha troncato tutti i rapporti con la sua fantastica famiglia."  
Scrooge la guardò con attenzione.  
"Ti ho sentito mentre parlavi con il secondo." Disse infine, non pronunciando la parola spirito per non dare l'impressione di essere totalmente impazzito agli altri. "Sei davvero molto lontana da casa, eh?"  
"Già… ma sono sicura che presto qualcuno verrà a prendermi. L'unica cosa che mi dispiace è che mia nonna mi starà cercando dappertutto e-"  
Ma qualunque cosa stava dicendo si fermò quando le lame di una forbice uscirono letteralmente dal nulla di fronte a loro.  
Pochi istanti dopo dalle lame si creò un varco luminoso, da cui uscì una Star con la bacchetta in mano.  
"Okay gente, non fate un solo passo e ditemi dov'è la mia amica interdimensionale! Ho una bacchetta magica carica e non ho paura ad usarla!"  
Come per dare maggiore enfasi alle sue parole, mosse in avanti la bacchetta che emise lo stesso rumore di una pistola che veniva caricata.  
Gli adulti alzarono immediatamente le mani, mentre i bambini la guardarono con curiosità.  
"Star!" Esclamò Gaia, correndo verso di lei. "Come- Pensavo che le tue forbici non potessero funzionare verso questa dimensione!"  
La ragazza umana sorrise.  
"Diciamo che Marco ha avuto dei contatti in alto che gli hanno permesso di andare un po' oltre i limiti."  
"Esatto! E ti ricordo che ho ancora l'ustione sulla testa per quello!" Replicò una voce oltre il varco.  
"Ma come hai fatto a trovarmi? Sono nel passato!"  
"Per quello mi ha aiutato Mabel. Dopo che sei sparita di punto in bianco dalla chiamata ha contattato subito Dipper e loro zio, che hanno subito cercato una soluzione. Non sono scesi nei dettagli, ma li ho sentiti borbottare di un mostro tentacolato che andava in giro convinto di essere Babbo Natale. Ad ogni modo, mi hanno fornito loro le coordinate per raggiungerti e anche per riportarti a casa."  
Dicendo ciò tagliò con le forbici l'aria di fronte a sé, creando un secondo varco.  
"Vorrei poter restare un po' di più a parlare, ma mi hanno dato il permesso di aprire questi varchi solo per pochi minuti."  
Gaia annuì. "Beh, se ci sei riuscita una volta, potrà succedere di nuovo! E chissà, potrei farti conoscere Paperone la prossima volta."  
"Te ne vai allora?" Domandò Scrooge, guardando la paperotta, che annuì.  
"Mi dispiace, ma è il momento anche per me di andare a festeggiare il Natale con la mia famiglia."  
"Tornerai?" Chiese Tim.  
"Chissà. Mai dire mai, piccolo Tim. Tu pensa solo a tenere quello scorbutico sulla buona strada." Rispose Gaia.  
"Ehi!"  
A quello tutti scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Allora buon Natale a tutti!"  
Detto ciò le due ragazze attraversarono i rispettivi varchi, che si chiusero dietro di loro.  
"Cos'è successo esattamente?" Domandò infine Bob, ricevendo solo un sorriso da Scrooge.  
"Direi un'altra magia del Natale. Una delle tante."

Il fantasma di Jacob Marley sorrise, mentre lui e gli altri tre spiriti osservavano la scena.  
"Beh, direi che abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro." Disse contento lo Spirito dei Natali Passati.  
"Bah! Avrei preferito fargli prendere qualche altro spavento. Ma direi che ha funzionato alla perfezione." Commentò lo Spirito dei Natali Futuri, accendendo un altro sigaro.  
"Ora puoi dirci perché hai trascinato qui quella bambina? E non dire che non te ne sei accorto." Domandò l'ultimo degli spiriti  
Marley sorrise.  
"Ho solo soddisfatto la richiesta di una persona. Voleva fare un regalo a quella bambina, ma non era in grado di avvicinarsi a casa sua. Gaia voleva vivere un'avventura, e io gliene ho fornita una."  
"Oh, intendi il vecchio Babbo Natale?"  
"Già. A quanto pare a casa di Gaia non è ben visto, ma non per questo poteva venire meno ai suoi doveri. Qualche anno fa gli ha regalato quegli specchi magici per poter fare amicizia con altre persone senza uscire di casa. E ora questo. Spero che la prossima volta non pensi a qualcosa di ancora più drastico tipo a un'invasione della Terra o roba simile."  
A quella frase tutti e quattro scoppiarono a ridere.


End file.
